Berührungen
by Nuya
Summary: OneShot ab 18! Achtung: Twinzest! Die Zwillinge und Hermione allein im Fuchsbau... Schöne Aussichten...


_Diese NC-17 Story entstand innerhalb des Wichtelprojekts der Schreiberlinge._

_Zum 2. Advent für die liebe MomoSnape!_

_

* * *

_**  
_Pairing:_**_ Fred Weasley - George Weasley - Hermione Granger  
**Disclaimer: **NC-17 heißt nichts anderes, als: Alle unter 18 sollten diese Story nicht lesen! _

_Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich auf die genau beschriebene,sexuelle,  
Handlung hin, sowie auf die "Erwachsenen"-Sprache._

_**Außerdem:** Hier geht es um Twinzest, bzw, es geht auch um sexuelle Handlungen zwischen zwei Männern. Wer das nicht lesen möchte, bitte hier abberchen._

_

* * *

_

**Berührungen**

„Fred? Freeeeeeeheeeed?" George lief durch den Fuchsbau und schaute in die Zimmer, auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder. Vorhin beim Essen war es eine komische Situation gewesen, zwischen Fred und Hermione. George wollte Antworten.

Als er den nächsten Treppenabschnitt hochgegangen war, fand er die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer angelehnt und wollte gerade rein gehen, als er es hörte.

Aus dem Inneren des Raumes kam ein leises Stöhnen. Irgendjemand versuchte verzweifelt leise zu sein, was die unterdrückten Seufzer und langen tiefen Atemzüge zeigten.

‚Ginny...' kam es in Georges Gedanken, doch dass war nicht möglich. Ginny war zusammen mit Harry bei Sirius, damit diese auch mal ein paar Tage ungestört verbringen konnten. Hermione war seit vier Tagen hier, um während der Urlaubszeit ihrer Eltern nicht alleine zu sein. George lief rot an. Sollte er? Seine Schwester war uninteressant, aber die Gryffindor?

Seine Neugier siegte über seine Zweifel, was Hermione davon halten würde - würde sie ihn erwischen - und er ging näher an die Tür. Als er sie aufdrücken wollte, um das Zimmer einsehen zu können, wurde er schnell am Handgelenk gepackt und in den Nebenraum, die Rumpelkammer, gezogen.

Er war erschrocken, wollte gerade laut auffahren, als er seinen Zwilling sah, der sich einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und signalisierte, ruhig zu sein. Was denn?, flüsterte George, Was machst Du hier, Fred? Fred schüttelte den Kopf, sagte keinen Ton und zog George am Ärmel zur Seite.

Sie krabbelten zur linken Zimmerecke und Fred deutete auf eine Stelle, kurz unterhalb des untersten Regalbrettes. George erwartete die Eierschalenfarbene Wand zu sehen, doch er sah einen, etwa 30x30 Zoll großen, Ausschnitt von Ginnys Zimmer.

Nicht aber einen Ausschnitt, aus dem Blickwinkel den er hätte haben sollen.

Der Ausschnitt zeigte das Bett aus der Vogelperspektive. Und auf diesem Bett lag in eben jenem Moment niemand geringeres als Hermione Granger, die eine Hand in ihrem Höschen versenkt, die andere an ihre geöffneten Lippen geführt. Langsam fuhr sie mit der Zunge an den Fingern entlang. George schluckte.

Er hatte sofort seine Erregung gespürt, die dieses Bild in ihm auslöste und konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr von dem, in völliger Lust versunkenen, Mädchen nehmen.

Fred stubste ihn kurz an der Schulter an, setzte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und ließ kurz den Zauberstab kreisen, um den Ausschnitt - der nun von zwei Zuschauern genutzt wurde - zu vergrößern. Er füllte jetzt die gesamte Wand. Jetzt konnte auch George sich bequemer hinsetzten, ohne etwas zu verpassen. Ein gemurmelter Schutzzauber schloss und versiegelte die Tür.

Die Show konnte beginnen.

Hermione, die nichts von den Zwillingen wusste, fuhr nun von ihrem Mund an die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und öffnete diese. Vorhin noch hatte sie beim Essen mit den Weasleys gesessen, bis...

_Flashback_

_George, Fred und Hermione saßen am großen Esstisch der Weasleys und lauschten Arthur. Weasleys Erzählungen über die neusten Muggelgeräte, die verzaubert wurden. Molly Weasley konnte immer nur mit den Augen rollen._

_Hermione, die zwischen Fred und George Platz genommen hatte, konnte sich auch nicht mehr ganz auf Mr. Weasleys Ausführungen konzentrieren. Nicht, seit diese Hand auf ihrem linken Oberschenkel lag._

_Und sie lag nicht einfach nur da, sie fuhr sacht hoch und runter, schob ihren Rock jedes Mal ein Stück weiter nach oben, nur um ihn dann wieder mit runter zu ziehen. Hermione spürte ein Prickeln in ihrem Bauch, was sich langsam seinen Weg in die untere Gegend bahnte. Sie begann zu zittern, als die kühlen Finger nun ihren Oberschenkel so weit hoch fuhren, dass sie ihr Höschen berührten und damit ihren, darunter schon feuchten, Scham._

_Fred drehte ihr kurz den Kopf zu und sein Zwinkern verursachte einen weiteren heißen Schwall Erregung, der sich zwischen ihren Beinen entladen wollte. An seinen Fingern. Hermione sprang auf. „Ich... Ich muss noch lernen, entschuldigt.", stammelte sie und floh aus dem Raum, die Treppe hoch zu Ginnys - und ihrem - Zimmer._

_George sah seinen Bruder an, der die Finger seiner rechten kurz an seine Lippen führte und mit der Zunge über sie strich. „Wann kommt Ron wieder, Mum?", fragte er nun, und Molly antwortete: „Dein Vater und ich werden ihn gleich in der Winkelgasse treffen und dann wohl gemeinsam mit ihm in ein paar Stunden zurück sein." Fred nickte und stand auch auf. „Ich werde auch mal hoch gehen.", sagte er und verließ den Raum. George blieb noch kurz sitzen, folgte seinem Bruder dann aber, als seine Mutter kurz ein bisschen Ordnung gezaubert hatte und sich mit ihrem Mann verabschiedet hatte._

_Flashback Ende_

Hermione spürte Freds Hand noch immer auf ihrem Oberschenkel, wie er sanft hoch strich, ihr Höschen berührte und in ihr so eine Erregung hervorrief, die sie so nicht kannte.

Nach dem Essen war sie so schnell wie sie ihre Beine trugen in ihr Zimmer gegangen, hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Bett des Pullovers entledigt und war, sofort als sie das Bett berührt hatte, über ihre Brust zu ihrer Erregung geglitten.

Sie hatte sich noch bequem auf den Rücken gelegt, und fuhr nun mit zwei Fingern in ihrer Nässe hin und her, immer darauf bedacht, den empfindlichen Punkt oben wenigstens zu streifen und so ihre Erregung zu steigern.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, führte zwei Finger an ihren Mund und stellte sich vor, es seien Freds, die sie kurz zuvor noch weiter unten berührt hatten. Kurz glitt sie mit ihrer Zunge darüber, was ihr schon ein kleines Stöhnen entlockte und strich dann ihren Hals entlang, runter zu den Knöpfen ihrer Bluse.

Sie zerrte an ihnen, es ging ihr nicht schnell genug, doch dann hatte sie die ersten geöffnet und fuhr ungeduldig unter den Stoff an ihre Brust. Der harte Nippel war auch für Fred und George deutlich zu erkennen und Hermione rieb und massierte ihre Brust im Einklang mit ihren Bewegungen zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie glitt unter den BH und legte ihre Hand komplett um ihre Brust. Mit leichtem Druck und den Bewegungen in ihrer Nässe brachte sie sich auf den richtigen Level. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Sie murmelte unverständliche Worte und einen winzigen Augenblick später konnten die Zwillinge ihre Fingerfertigkeit in aller Genauigkeit bewundern. Sie murmelte weiter und auch ihre Bluse war verschwunden. Ihre Finger glitten schnell in sie und die Stimulation an ihrer Brust wurde gröber, bis Hermione mit einem erstickten Stöhnen kam. Kraftlos und schwer atmend lag sie auf dem Bett.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fred keuchte auf als er die entblößte Brust und die hektischer werdenden Bewegungen Hermiones sah und fuhr unbewusst in den Schritt seiner Hose. Auch George neben ihm hatte schon die Hand runter wandern lassen.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und George konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als er die Augen seines Bruders sah.

Freds Augen glühten vor Verlangen. Seine Hand strich bedächtig und mit mäßigem Druck über seine verdeckte Erektion und sein Blick schien George in sich aufzusaugen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, krabbelte George auf seinen Zwilling zu und fing an ihn zu küssen. Es war ein fordernder Kuss, der alle Erregung in sich barg, die Hermione in ihm geweckt hatte. Georges Linke fuhr Freds Wange entlang, strich über seine Brust und nahm dann den Platz ein, den Freds Hand inne hatte.

Von dem Bruder berührt zu werden war nicht neu, die beiden kannte einander in- und auswendig, wussten, wo welche Berührung, welche Reaktion auslöste. Fred hob seinen Arm und fühlte an Georges Seite entlang nach vorn und unter die Jeans.

Nur durch die Boxershorts war seine Berührung um einiges intensiver als Georges und der zuckte auch gleich zusammen, als sich Freds Hand um sein Glied schloss. Der Druck auf Fred verstärkte sich und er ließ sich an der Wand nach unten gleiten, um in eine liegende Position zu kommen. Sie intensivierten den Kuss, als Fred seine Zunge über Georges Lippen streifen ließ und dieser ihn begierig aufnahm.

Ihre Atmung wurde schneller. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller, sie bewegten ihre Hüften gegen die Hände des anderen und George bäumte sich auf, ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als Fred fest zupackte.

Fred liebte diesen Anblick. George über ihm, vor Erregung wie benebelt. Sein Glied in seiner Hand, die Vibration, ausgelöst durch den winzigsten Druck auf seine Erektion.

/George.../, flüsterte er. /Jaa... Mach weiter.../ George Stimme war rau und er bewegte sich verlangend gegen Freds Hand. Fred umfasste George anders, richtete sich auf, sodass George auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam. Fred näherte sich Georges Gesicht und strich mit der Zunge den linken Wangenknochen lang, bis zum Ohr. Er umfuhr die Ohrmuschel, was George kichern ließ. /Du bist heiß... Ich will dich richtig.../, flüsterte Fred und saugte an dem Ohrläppchen.

Arme umfassten ihn und George drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um es Fred leichter zu machen. /Dann nimm mich.../, hauchte er und Fred brauchte das nicht zwei mal zu hören. Er nahm seinen Stab, der neben ihm am Boden lag und zauberte die Kleidung weg. Ihre Erregungen rieben aneinander.

Fred sah George tief in die Augen, half ihm, sich über ihm zu positionieren und fuhr mit zwei Fingern an seinen Eingang und hinein. George verzog das Gesicht. /Ssssch, es wird besser.../Ich weiß... Mach weiter.../

Er zog seine Finger zurück und legte sein Glied an Georges Eingang. Fred, der nun das Tempo bestimmte, senkte seine Hüfte auf Fred herab und drückte seinen Kopf an den Hals seines Bruders.

Ganz in ihm versunken begannen sich beide langsam, aber stetig schneller werdend zu bewegen, bis sie einen passenden Rhythmus gefunden hatten. Nach den ersten Stößen war der Druck angenehmer geworden und Fred leckte nun Georges Hals entlang, umkreiste die Ohrmuschel und landete zuletzt auf den Lippen seines Zwillings.

Je wilder ihre Bewegungen wurden desto lauter stöhnten die Zwillinge auf. Keiner achtete auf den Ausschnitt an der Wand oder die Rufe, die nun durch den Fuchsbau hallten.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione hatte sich nach ihrer Befriedigung eine kurze Auszeit gegönnt. Halbnackt, mit der Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln hatte sie dagelegen, als sie plötzlich etwas schaben gehört hatte. Erschrocken war sie aufgesprungen und mit einem gemurmelten Gegenzauber waren Slip und Bluse wieder an den dafür vorgesehenen Stellen an ihrem Körper.

Zu ihrem weiteren Schrecken bemerkte sie, dass die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer nur angelehnt war. Es hatte doch wohl niemand... Und wenn... Die Zwillinge? Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren in London unterwegs, sie war allein mit den beiden. Doch sie hätte wohl gemerkt, wenn einer der beiden ins Zimmer gekommen wäre. Davon ging sie jetzt einfach mal aus.

Sie inspizierte schnell noch einmal ihre Kleidung und verließ dann das Zimmer, um sich auf die Suche nach den Zwillingen zu machen. Sie lief zurück zum Untergeschoss, doch nirgends eine Spur. Dann musste sie in ihrem Zimmer sein, also die Treppen wieder hoch.

Als sie an ihrem Zimmer vorbei kam hörte sie aus dem Nebenraum erregtes Stöhnen und zwei Stimmen die sich flüsternd unterhielten. Das konnte doch nicht sein...

Sie schlich vorsichtig näher und wollte die Tür öffnen, doch die blieb verschlossen. Sie wäre nicht Hermione Granger gewesen, wenn sie nicht den passenden Zauber gehabt hätte, diese Tür doch öffnen zu können. ‚Alohomora' allein war wirkungslos, aber in Verbindung mit einem starken Angriffszauber brachte es den gewünschten Erfolg. Die Tür schnappte auf und Hermione schob sich in den Raum.

Was sie sah ließ ihre Beine weich werden, ihre Mitte feucht und ihren Mund trocken.

George ritt seinen Zwilling Fred, stützte sich dabei auf dessen Brust und beide stöhnten mit jedem Stoß.

Hermiones Hand wanderte wie von selbst unter ihren Rock, fand die empfindliche Stelle in ihrer noch geschwollenen Mitte, streifte diese kurz und dann glitten zwei Finger an ihren Eingang und in sie.

Jetzt umschloss Fred Georges erigiertes Glied und pumpte im Rhythmus der Stöße.

Hermiones Bewegungen wurden schneller, tiefer. Sie stieß selbst in sich, berührte diesen Punkt in sich und sackte auf den Boden. Neugierig, mit gespreizten Beinen und den Blick auf die sich bewegenden Körper vor ihr, fuhr sie nervös in sich und reizte ihren Orgasmus aus bis...

Die Spannung im Raum entlud sich, wie Fred und George, in einem lauten Stöhnen.

Hermione konnte nicht mehr, zwei weitere Stöße in ihre Mitte hatten sie wieder an den Punkt gebracht, der sie vorhin auf dem Bett schon überrannt hatte. Nach den Jungen ließ auch sie ihrer Lust freien Lauf und schrie ihren Orgasmus heraus.

Die Zwillinge stockten. Hermione wurde sich der Situation bewusst. „Oh...", brachte sie erstaunt hervor und Fred und George wandten ruckartig ihre Köpfe in Hermiones Richtung. „Hermione..." George rief dunkelrot an und flüchtete sich an die Halsbeuge seines Bruders. Fred jedoch musterte Hermione, mit einem Funkeln, das sie auch am Tisch schon bemerkt hatte.

Er löste einen Arm von George und reckte ihn in ihre Richtung.

Hermione stockte einen Moment, griff Freds Hand und ließ sich in ihre Nähe ziehen.

Fred zog ihre Hand bis an seinen Mund, ehe er mit der Zunge ihre Finger ableckte, die eben noch in ihrem Höschen gewesen waren. Genießerisch schloss Hermione die Augen.

George hatte sich das mit angesehen und war nun, nachdem er sich von Fred gelöst hatte, hinter Hermione getreten. Er kniete sich hinter sie und umfasste ihre Brüste von hinten. Hermione ließ ihren Kopf an Georges Schulter fallen. Währenddessen hatte Fred sich aufgesetzt, hatte Hermiones Finger jedoch nicht eine Sekunde unberührt gelassen. Der eine öffnete nun ihre Bluse, der andere hockte sich nah vor sie und legte sich ihre Hände um die Hüfte, wo sie begierig auf Wanderung gingen.

Als ihre Bluse von ihren Schultern geschoben wurde berührte sie Freds Brust und spielte, reizte seine Brustwarzen. Er fing an sie zu küssen. Seine Zunge glitt über ihre Lippen in ihren Mund und kitzelte ihren Gaumen. George öffnete ihren BH und verteilte Küsse auf ihrem Rücken und Nacken, bevor er wieder ihre Brüste massierte.

Ein kleiner Blick zwischen den Zwillingen genügte und sie tauschten die Rollen.

Fred umsorgte Hermiones Brüste, küsste, liebkoste und massierte, reizte die sensible Haut und ließ seine Zunge wandern. George glitt ihren Körper hinunter, fuhr mit einer Hand von vorn und einer von hinten an ihre Scheide und glitt sanft von hinten in sie. Vorn stimulierte er ihre Klitoris und brachte die junge Gryffindor dazu, sich unter diesen Berührungen zu winden.

Während George sie vorbereitete sah er unverändert immer auf Fred, der Hermiones Brüste umfasste und sich nun so vor und unter ihr positionierte, das er in sie eindringen konnte. So liebte George seinen Bruder. Er wusste was er tat, seine Hände waren sanft und fordernd zugleich.

George zog seine Finger zurück, was Hermione murren ließ, doch gleich darauf spürte sie eine Pochende Hitze die tief in sie eindrang. Erstaunt über diese plötzliche Fülle öffnete sie die Augen und sah direkt in die Freds, die sich in ihre bohrten.

An der Hüfte geführt gelang es ihr, sich seinem Bewegungsfluss anzupassen und Georges Hände an ihrem Hals, an ihren Brüsten und seine Finger in ihrem Mund taten ihr übriges.

Sie fürchtete zu zerspringen als sich Fred hart in sie stieß und sie sich der kräftigen Berührungen von George nicht noch weiter entgegendrängen konnte. Sie fasste hinter ihren Rücken und berührte Georges steifes Glied, was ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit an den Po drückte. Mit regelmäßigen und harten Zügen brachte sie George zum Stöhnen und fühlte kurz darauf in und hinter ihr, das sie soweit waren.

Völlig erschöpft lagen die drei beieinander und ineinander verschlungen.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihr aller Atem und nur feine Streicheleinheiten zeugten noch von der eben miteinander erlebten Intimität.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht dass so etwas mal passieren würde...", flüsterte Hermione und sie spürte Georges Nicken hinter sich. Fred lachte. „Das sollten wir wiederholen." Er blickte Hermione an, beugte sich vor und küsste sie dann sanft und lang. George beobachtete seinen Bruder genau. Genoss er sie zu küssen, genauso wie, wenn er ihn küsste? Doch dann öffnete Fred seine Augen und blickte in die ihm so ähnlichen seines Bruders.

_Klock_

Das war die Haustür.

Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Georges, Fred, Hermione, wir sind wieder daaaaahaaaaa..."

**Ende**


End file.
